


[podfic] Unlooked-for

by Chestnut_filly



Series: [podfics] it's a dangerous business, going out your door (you never know where you might be swept off to) [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childbirth, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Kourrem answers calls for help, if you really mean them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unlooked-For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149393) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> Many thanks to Rain_sleet_snow for her (by now long ago!) podficcing permission. This podfic is part two of a three-part series. 
> 
> It's also my little hobbit birthday present to all of you :D

Title: Unlooked-for  
Length: 2:45  
File Size/Type: 6.4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z073t12z26tj4wy/Unlooked-for.mp3)

[Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/ystjx)


End file.
